


Теория относительности

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Banter, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Попаданок в Кристину вы уже видели. Теперь посмотрите на попаданца.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Тусуясь в этом фендоме какое-то время, я заметил, что здесь заведено писать о своем попаданстве в Кристину во имя того чтоб комфортить Эрика. И я решил - а почему бы и мне такое не написать. Результат немного специфичен. Но, наверное, те, кто знают меня давно, уже привыкли, а для всех остальных существует разувидин.  
В силу понятных причин Кристина говорит о себе в мужском роде.  
Эрик книжный. Все остальное как пойдет.
> 
> Посвящаю моей жене. За вдохновение на эту упоротость. И соучастие. Именно в ходе разговора с ней выяснилось, что Эрик для меня был бы идеальной парой. Убивашка-тряпка - все как я люблю.

Ебаное платье. Оно сдавливало внутренности тугим корсетом, и катастрофически не хватало воздуха. Неудивительно, что девки в эти проклятые доисторические времена вечно падали в обморок. Это происходило совершенно не от того, что они были особенно впечатлительными, нет. Тупо от того, что организм маялся от кислородного голодания. Впрочем, бросив взгляд вниз и узрев собственные сиськи, я немного утешился. Вид был просто огонь.  
Видимо, так считал и этот загадочный мужик в маске, который сейчас вез меня на лодке в какие-то далекие ебеня. А я ехал с ним и пялился по сторонам, силясь сообразить, что вообще происходит. Наверное, я спал. Порой мне снилась гораздо большая дичь, поэтому я совершенно не был удивлен.  
Интерьер впечатлял, но иногда я все равно втихаря разглядывал собственные сиськи. Пожалуй, это и вправду было сексуально. Правда, жутко неудобно. Хотелось раздеться и спокойно дышать - возможно, именно к этому все и шло. Ведь зачем бы еще этому мужику понадобилось меня сюда тащить?  
Он припер меня в комнатку с цветочками. Донес на руках. Какая прелесть. Сказал: «Вам ничего не грозит, Кристина, если только вы не тронете маску». Но вопреки всем законам логики ебать почему-то не стал. Только усадил на кровать, а сам рухнул на колени. И долго молчал как дурак.  
Молчание становилось слишком уж напрягающим. Я нервно болтал ногами. Удачно, что я хоть узнал, как зовут обладательницу клевых сисек, но это мало утешало. Было скучно и тоскливо.  
\- Вы не боитесь? - наконец спросил мужик, подняв глаза, в которых соединились надежда и мольба.  
\- Я боюсь, что вот эта вода вокруг - из канализации, - честно признался я. Этот вопрос на самом деле терзал меня уже несколько минут. Это же все-таки был какой-то стремный, хоть и красиво украшенный подвал.  
\- Что? - на мгновение завис мужик, а потом ошеломленно выпалил: - Нет!  
Я пожал плечами.  
\- Ну нет так нет. Тогда все норм.  
Мужик смотрел на меня с очень странным выражением в глазах. Да и глаза у него были довольно странноватые. Для маньяка он был чересчур робким и стеснительным. Он меня сюда что, ради занятий зырингом припер?  
\- Иди сюда, че мнешься как не родной, - милостиво позвал я, похлопав по кровати рядом с собой.  
Мужик поднялся и подошел, растерянный - наверное, от неожиданности. Интересно, чего он ждал? Что я ему по морде засандалю и попытаюсь сбежать?  
Он уселся на слишком большом расстоянии. Если он и был маньяком, то явно не сексуальным. Я тяжело вздохнул и подсел поближе. И укоризненно заметил:  
\- Взрослый мужик, а стесняешься как школьник.  
\- Нет, лучше держитесь от меня подальше! - заявил мужик, отодвигаясь на самый конец кровати. У него что, была фобия сисястых тетенек?  
\- А че пригласил тогда? - возмутился я. - Посмотреть на большую лужу?  
\- Потому что... Потому что... - начал мямлить он, теряясь. - Потому что даже мертвецу хочется любви!  
\- А че так далеко сидишь? - в свою очередь не понял я, не уловив логику. - Или ты подразумеваешь сугубо платоническую любовь?  
\- Иной любовью вы меня все равно не полюбите!  
О, ментальный маньяк, собирающийся ебать в мозг. Для этого можно было выбрать и кого-нибудь менее сисястого. Хотя...  
\- Это скучно, - заявил я, снова подсаживаясь поближе и хватая его за руку. Она оказалась костлявой.  
Маньяк вздрогнул.  
\- Вы не знаете, чего хотите.  
\- Я обнимашек хочу, - искренне признался я. - Давай делать обнимашки.  
От обнимашек он задрожал весь и мгновенно вырвался, оттолкнув меня. А потом вскочил с видом оскорбленной невинности. Почти в ужасе. Охуеть - я домогался маньяка.  
\- Капец ты недотрога, - заметил я.  
\- Не трогайте меня! - тут же подтвердил он.  
\- А я хочу трогать. Не трогать не интересно.  
Он шумно выдохнул и, на мгновение сжав кулаки, решительно шагнул вперед. Я уже было решил, что маньяк переосмыслил свое поведение и собрался заняться именно тем, чем ему и полагалось - но он снова меня разочаровал, всего лишь яростно сдернув с лица маску и открыв довольно занимательный вид.  
«Кощей Бессмертный!» - подумал я.  
\- А теперь? - с вызовом спросил мужик.  
Я встал и потискал его за щечки, заставив остолбенеть. Кажется, маньяк снова был в шоке от такой беспардонной наглости. Он что, рассчитывал меня этим напугать?  
\- Какие-то у тебя щечки не тискальные, - покачал головой я, слегка разочаровавшись. - Но зато стильно. Лорди одобряют.  
Я без предупреждения обнял его за шею и засосал. Всего на пару мгновений удалось почувствовать, что губы у него сухие и тонкие. Жутко напряженные с перепугу. Потом он рухнул на колени и заревел.  
Пиздец.  
\- Ну ты че, - сочувственно вздохнул я, присаживаясь рядом и гладя его по долбанутой башке, генерирующей такие странные реакции. - Иди ко мне, я тебя утешу.  
Маньяк не хотел утешаться. Он хотел безутешно реветь.  
\- Я сама смерть, - надрывно рыдал он. - Вы меня целовали... Гладили... И не умерли...  
\- А ты думал, ты ядовитый? - не въехал я.  
\- Я урод...  
\- И че, от этого помереть, что ли, можно?  
\- Даже собственная мать не хотела на меня смотреть...  
\- Ну сочувствую, что тебе с родителями не повезло.  
Кажется, мне достался маньяк со слишком странными комплексами. Который хотел не самоутвердиться, снасильничав сексапильную жертву, а устроить соплеапокалипсис от того, что его кто-то добровольно поцеловал.  
\- Чувак, у тебя плоское мышление, - попытался утешить я, сочувственно похлопав его по плечу. - Надо смотреть на вещи шире. Тебя бы готы в двадцать первом веке с руками оторвали. Ты мог бы стать рок-звездой и собирать стадионы. Куча народу запаривается гримироваться, чтоб так стремно выглядеть, а тебе это от природы дано.  
Кажется, он не особо понял, о чем речь. Но поднял на меня изумленно-беззащитные глаза.  
\- Все относительно, - продолжал я, войдя во вкус. - Ты позволяешь бытию определять сознание и принимаешь на веру ценности, заставляющие тебя испытывать ненависть к тому, кто ты есть. А мог бы просто поубивать всех, кто к тебе предвзято относится. Или хотя бы распугать. Ты просто не сечешь, насколько это удобно. Вот топаешь ты по улице, слушаешь музыку, а тебе промоутер под нос свои бумажки сует. И тут ты на него так страшно - зырк! А он испугался и отвял. Лепота.  
Мужик смотрел на меня с суеверным ужасом. Интересно, что послужило тому причиной - непонятные слова или то, что я наглухо сломал ему шаблон?  
\- Как тебя зовут-то хоть, чудо? - спросил я, приводя его в чувство.  
\- Эрик... - протормозив с минуту, торопливо выпалил он, когда до него дошло.  
\- Че так скромно? - разочаровался я. - У тебя тут кругом такая вычурная помпезность, а ты просто Эрик.  
\- Вам не нравится? - страдальчески уточнил он, кажется, вновь планируя зареветь.  
\- Нравится, - уверил я, похлопав его по щеке. И наконец вернулся назад на кровать - ужасно осточертело сидеть на кортах на холодном полу. - Мне вообще у тебя тут нравится. Темно, тихо и нет никого. Хочешь, я тут с тобой останусь? У тебя тут хорошо.  
\- Кристина... - выдохнул он в преданном изумлении. И, склонившись предо мной, словно пред богом, поцеловал подол платья.  
Уловив момент, я откинул подол, демонстрируя какие-то стремные и совсем не возбуждающие панталоны. И поощряюще заявил:  
\- Не надо стесняться.  
На этой радостной ноте Эрик закатил глаза от счастья и грохнулся в обморок. Наверное, для него это был уже перебор.  
\- Ты че такой впечатлительный? - вздохнул я спустя несколько минут, когда Эрик открыл глаза.  
Он нервно поерзал - его буйная башка лежала у меня на коленях. Но вставать все равно не спешил. Только в ужасе воскликнул:  
\- Вы что такое творите! Вы же приличная девушка!  
\- Ты плохо меня знаешь, - заверил я.  
Он ничего не ответил. Кажется, пребывал в глубоком шоке. Неудивительно. Я порядочно загрузил ему мозги.  
\- Вы и правда хотите жить со мной? - робко спросил он через пару минут. - Здесь?  
\- А ты где хотел жить?  
\- Я думал, что вы захотите жить среди людей... А не в логове смерти...  
\- Смерти? - уточнил я. - Ты это про рожу или ты еще на досуге людишек расчленяешь втихаря?  
\- В основном душу и вешаю... Иногда топлю... - застенчиво признался он. - Это я на Карлотту декорацию уронил... Я подменил флакон, чтобы она опозорилась на сцене... В моей опере должны выступать только вы! И вашего юнца я убью, если он только осмелится до вас дотронуться!  
М-м-м, мне достался маньяк-яндере. Красота.  
\- Не хочу людей, они злобные, завистливые и мерзкие, - обрадовался я. - А ты такой мимишненький. Убивашки делаешь. Заступаешься за меня перед всякими мерзкими бяками. Мало кто так ухаживает.  
Он снова прифигел и завис.  
\- Вас это не пугает?  
\- Это клево, - уверил я, потискав его за впалую щечку. Получилось не очень. - Если меня кто-то выбесит, ты его убьешь. А еще тобой можно придурков отпугивать. Мечта мужик.  
Он опять разревелся. То ли впечатлился, то ли обиделся.  
\- Переляг на кровать, там лежать удобнее, - вздохнул я. Эрик был тощим, но тяжелым. А я - миниатюрной девахой с пухлыми ляжками. И он развалился на мне, как царь на перине. И рыдал в подол.  
\- Кровать ваша, - робко сообщил он, поднимая глаза.  
\- Ну не, я так не играю, - оскорбился я. - Или будешь со мной спать, или я свалю. Ты меня для че соблазнял, чтоб спать отдельно?  
\- Но я же не могу... И до свадьбы... - замямлил он.  
\- Фигня вопрос, - поддержал я. - Давай жениться.  
\- Уже? - оторопел он.  
\- А че ждать?  
\- Вы правда хотите? Со мной?  
\- Хочу, - подтвердил я. И добавил, когда он благоговейно поцеловал мне руку: - Ты такой милый.  
\- Вид Эрика пугает людей, - скорбно пожаловался он, беззащитно глядя на меня. Он еще и говорил о себе в третьем лице. Какая прелесть.  
\- Воспринимай это как индикатор долбоебов, - авторитетно посоветовал я. Но он, кажется, меня не понял. - Ну смотри. Ты оцениваешь себя с точки зрения человечества. А ты начни делать наоборот. Если люди тебя пугаются, значит, они тебя недостойны. Зачем общаться с теми, кто судит по внешности, а не по личностным качествам? Зачем ради фальшивых отношений носить маску и притворяться кем-то другим?  
\- Вам не понять, - тоскливо отозвался он, отворачиваясь.  
\- Тебе тоже, - хмыкнул я. - Давай махнемся. Я с удовольствием посижу в подвальчике и попугаю людей. Всю жизнь об этом мечтаю. А у тебя двойные стандарты. Значит убивашки делать тебе норм, а страшным быть уже не норм, хотя люди одинаково пугаются и того, и другого. У тебя с самооценкой беда.  
Эрик посмотрел на меня так жалобно и растерянно, что я смог только тяжело вздохнуть.  
\- Кристина... - прошептал он. - Вы говорите такие странные вещи...  
Похоже, он начал что-то подозревать.  
\- Тебе показалось, - беспечно уверил я, притягивая его к себе за ворот. Он мастерски увернулся от поцелуя, скользнув вниз и вновь припав губами к подолу платья. Извращенец. Платьефил. Спер бы платье, раз оно ему так нравилось. А раз спер целую девку - так и целовал бы ее. Все же с логикой у него действительно была беда.  
\- Позвольте мне коснуться вас... - умоляюще попросил он.  
Я бы даже наваял ему письменное согласие, лишь бы он перестал лобызать подол. Эти церемонии невероятно утомляли. А еще он беспробудно ныл. Маньяк-плакса. Господи, за что.  
Когда я разрешил, он почти невесомо провел ладонью по моим волосам. Так бережно, будто боялся любых прикосновений вообще.  
\- Давай смелее, - велел я.  
\- Эрик не может, - всхлипнул он. - Если Эрик прикоснется к такой красоте, он запятнает ее своим уродством...  
Ой деби-и-ил.  
\- А если мне кто-нибудь рожу расквасит, тебе легче станет? - задал я очередной вопрос, который вызвал у него фатальную ошибку в системе.  
\- Вы все равно будете прекрасны, Кристина, - наконец измученно ответил он, припадая губами к пряди моих волос. - Прекрасный ангел, утешающий меня и скрашивающий мое одиночество...  
\- А, то есть дело все-таки не в морде? - подловил я. - Все-таки во впечатлениях от взаимодействия с человеком? Или ты на сиськи запал?  
\- Я люблю вас! - отчаянно простонал он, хватая мою руку и крепко сжимая. - Эрик бесконечно предан Кристине и сделает все ради нее!  
\- Сделай апокалипсис, - попросил я, но пожалел бедного Эрика и отмахнулся: - Ниче, забей.  
Он выглядел очень растерянным и несчастным. Мою бревноподобную сущность угнетала его бушующая эмоциональность. За такое короткое время он умудрился утомить меня настолько, что мне самому нестерпимо захотелось убивать.  
\- Хороший ты мужик, только с придурью, - утешил я Эрика изысканным комплиментом.  
\- Я не хороший... - упрямо возразил он. - Я смерть... Я в гробу сплю...  
\- Там тесно, - предположил я. - Не развернешься. Дернешься, локтем стукнешься и будешь лежать материться.  
\- Да нет, нормально, - осторожно опроверг он.  
\- Покажи, - потребовал я.  
В гробу он выглядел очень концептуально. Я попялился на него с минуту, а потом плюхнулся рядом. Эрику пришлось ощутимо потесниться. Гроб был одноместный, а жопа у Кристины очень даже увесистая.  
\- Вдвоем тут точно тесно, - заметил я. - Но прикольно.  
\- Слишком тесно... - подтвердил Эрик, пытаясь отодвинуться так, чтоб я не заметил его стояк. Мои сиськи упирались прямо в его криповатое лицо. И это явно безмерно его смущало.  
\- Но зато романтично как, - поддразнил я, потершись об него всем телом. - Подвал, темнота и двое влюбленных в гробу.  
\- Мы не поженились... - хрипло выдохнул он, окончательно потеряв контроль над возбуждением.  
\- Ты людей убиваешь, нашелся высокоморальный, - хмыкнул я.  
\- Это не одно и то же! - рассердился он, довольно грубо хватая меня за запястье и причиняя легкую боль.  
Опа, биполярочка. Два его состояния - «нытик» и «ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи» - я уже видел. Интересное, а нормальное у него есть?  
\- А ну отставить! - громогласно рявкнул я, и Эрик, вздрогнув с перепугу, повиновался, затравленно блеснув глазами. - Щас как дам по морде!  
\- Эрик не хотел обидеть Кристину... - снова заныл он, но, не дотянувшись до подола в тесном гробу, припал губами к моей ладони. - Кристина теперь возненавидит Эрика и не захочет остаться...  
\- Кристина захочет остаться, - уверил я, похлопав его по щеке. - Если Эрик прекратит маяться дурью.  
\- Что? - осторожно уточнил он.  
\- Представь, что мы уже женаты, - посоветовал я, беззастенчиво закидывая на него ногу и прижимая еще ближе к себе. - Тебе понравится. А еще регулярный секс полезен для психического здоровья.  
Он наконец сдался и робко обнял меня. У него еще сильней участилось дыхание. Если бы он правда решился, было бы очень забавно поебаться прямо в гробу. Но неудобно. Жестко и тесно. Через несколько минут бездействия вопреки моим стараниям я осознал, что тщетно бытие, выбрался из гроба и попытался размяться. Маньяк-стесняшка уже заебал до тошноты.  
\- Ну че ты такой трудный, а? - устало осведомился я, оборачиваясь к нему.  
Эрик смущенно потупился.  
\- Я не смею поверить своему счастью... Вы хотите одарить меня любовью из жалости, Кристина... Вам просто жаль бедного Эрика...  
\- А ты ной еще больше, тебе тогда вообще каждая вторая баба даст, - посоветовал я. - Бабы убогих нытиков любят. В Россию езжай, там у тебя шансов еще больше. Там это национальная черта.  
\- Простите меня, Кристина, - взмолился он, истолковав мои слова как-то по-своему. - Простите Эрика, если он вас оскорбил...  
На этот раз я не дал ему рухнуть на колени и снова обслюнявить платье. Удержал за плечи и поцеловал, не позволив отстраниться. А он, наверное, побоялся снова сделать больно хрупкому девичьему телу. Поэтому послушно отвечал. Трепетно, неловко и неумело. Какой же все-таки милый мне достался маньяк.  
\- Д-давайте займемся музыкой, - робко предложил он, когда я позволил ему отстраниться. Было очень забавно осознавать, что маньяк боится меня гораздо больше, чем я его.  
\- Ну давай, - согласился я. - Хули нет.  
И снова плюхнулся на кровать.  
Эрик уселся за пианинку и наиграл какую-то унылоту в надежде, что я подхвачу.  
\- Ну не, - скривился я, отчего он вздрогнул, промазал по клавишам и сгенерировал жутковатую трель, от которой завяли уши. - Дай я тебе че-нибудь нормальное спою.  
\- Что? - испуганно уточнил он.  
\- Тебе понравится, - заверил я. И запел ему удивительно подходящее к случаю Лордивское «Would you love a monsterman», щелкая пальцами в ритм:

Would you love a monsterman?  
Could you understand,  
Beauty of the beast?

Yeah, I would kill!  
Yeah, I would freeze the hell over just to get a chill.  
Yeah, I would slay!  
Yeah, I would maim!  
Yeah, I would vanish in thin air and reappear again.

Be right in the squares, yeah I would be sincere.  
Yeah, I would lie!  
Yeah, I would lie!  
Yeah, I would be there waking up the dead to get a thrill  
I say yeah! I say yeah!

Would you love a monsterman?  
Could you understand,  
Beauty of the beast?  
I would do it all for you.  
Would you do it all, do it all for me?

Take your time, you'll be fine.  
Yeah, there is nothing wrong with this  
You ain't committing crime.  
You don't know why  
It passed you by.  
You search for something never found along these lines.  
Someday you may turn around and terrify.  
You can't deny  
You crucify!  
Would you get down in the gutter swalloing your pride  
I say yeah! I say yeah!

Would you love a monsterman?  
Could you understand,  
Beauty of the beast?  
I would do it all for you.  
Would you do it all, do it all for me?

All that you get is less than you deserve.  
Leaving for now, someday I may return.

Would you love a monsterman?

Would you love a monsterman?  
Could you understand,  
Beauty of the beast?  
I would do it all for you.  
Would you do it all, do it all for me?

Would you love a monsterman?  
Could you understand,  
Beauty of the beast?  
I would do it all for you.  
Would you do it all, do it all for me?

У него было такое охуенно странное выражение лица, что мне казалось, будто он вот-вот снова грохнется в обморок и уебется башкой прямо о любимую пианинку. Но он стоически выдержал до конца.  
\- Я никогда не слышал такой музыки, - вкрадчиво начал он, но поговорить, судя по нервно подергивающимся пальцам, хотел явно не об этом. - А вы правда способны представить себя счастливой рядом с чудовищем?  
\- Красота в глазах смотрящего, - просветил я. - А красавица и чудовище - это забавно. Я только надеюсь, что ты поцелуем не расколдовываешься, а то у меня на прекрасных принцев не встает.  
Впрочем, я уже имел возможность убедиться в том, что поцелуи абсолютно безопасны. То ли дело секс - тут еще требовалось проводить опыты методом научного (и не очень) тыка. Я начал с того, что подошел и потыкал Эрика пальцем в бок. Он вздрогнул и беззащитно посмотрел на меня.  
\- У вас есть тот... юноша. Рауль де Шаньи. Он молод и красив, у него связи и положение в обществе... С ним можно выйти в свет... Разве вы не предпочтете мне его?  
\- Не, - замотал головой я, когда в сознании всплыл мужик, о котором он говорил. - Он для меня слишком смазливый. Я таких тощеньких и страшненьких люблю, как ты. Мои вкусы немного специфичны. А про свет ты уже в курсах, что мне подвальчик милей. Долой людей!  
Преисполненный искренней благодарности, Эрик возжаждал снова бухнуться на колени, но я удержал его за плечи. Сесть рядом с ним было совершенно некуда, поэтому я уселся прямо на него, беззастенчиво обхватив за шею. Он охнул и задрожал, но обнял меня за талию, чтобы не дать сверзиться с его колен.  
\- Признавайся, - велел я, ухватив его за подбородок. - Твоя мамка случаем с неведомой хуйней не спала?  
Он растерянно пялился на меня, не понимая вопроса.  
\- Ну тип как у Пушкина, - пояснил я. Он же, наверно, должен был знать Пушкина. - Родила царица в ночь не то сына, не то дочь, не мышонка, не лягушку, а неведому хуйнюшку.  
Наверно, это прозвучало бы довольно оскорбительно. Но он упорно ни хрена не понимал.  
\- Темный народ, - вздохнул я, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. - Ну ниче, слушай меня, я светоч истины. Я тебя в мозг выебу и разум там зачну.  
\- Кристина, вам... нехорошо? - осторожно уточнил Эрик.  
\- Мне заебись, - честно заверил я. - Я будто в раю, только надзиратель ебанутый.  
\- Нет, вы больны, - упрямо запротестовал он. - Никто в здравом уме не позарится на бедного Эрика...  
\- Хуй те в рыло, - устало оскорбился я, влепив ему подзатыльник. - Я для кого тут распинаюсь? Включай мозги.  
Он снова разрыдался. Жесть.  
\- Плакса-вакса-гуталин, на носу горячий блин! - с досадой заявил я. Он всхлипнул и неожиданно уткнулся мне в сиськи. Совершенно добровольно. И долго в них ревел.  
В какой-то момент я наконец понял, откуда у него такое огромное подземное озеро. Наревел.  
\- Отставить соплеапокалипсис, - велел я, обхватывая его лицо руками и заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. - Ты нервный. Тебе надо успокоиться.  
\- Эрику так жаль, что он расстраивает Кристину... - жалобно заныл он. - Эрик недостоин такой красоты...  
\- Эрик зациклен на красоте. Это вредно для здоровья. В жизни есть вещи гораздо важнее красоты.  
Он снова посмотрел на меня так, будто совершенно не понял, о чем речь. Хотя на этот раз дело было не в сленге. А в том, что я сломал ему шаблон.  
\- Сидеть в подвальце - это не ограничение, это привилегия, - пояснил я, ласково гладя его по забитой ложными установками башке. - Мало кто может себе позволить не соприкасаться с обществом. Всем приходится на работу ходить и видеть людей.  
\- Я получаю зарплату, - осторожно добавил Эрик. - Я довольно богат...  
Я поразился тому, насколько он охуел.  
\- И ты еще жалуешься? Ты сидишь тут и делаешь что хочешь, получая за это большие деньги, и жалуешься?!  
Он выглядел озадаченным. Кажется, он никогда не рассматривал этот вопрос под таким углом.  
\- Но разве это полноценная жизнь? - робко уточнил он, нервно сжимая пальцами мои бока. - Я хочу жить как все... Я хочу быть счастлив и любим как все...  
\- А я хочу жить как ты. Это то, в чем заключается мое счастье. Оно не одно на всех.  
Он ничего не понимал и вряд ли мне верил, но на его лице отражалась напряженная умственная деятельность. Может, со временем это к чему-нибудь бы и привело.  
Он задрожал всем телом, когда я полез рукой ему под рубашку. Может, этому он поверил бы легче, чем словам, если бы перестал так этого бояться. Хотя с каждым разом он становился немного смелей.  
Он позволил мне расстегнуть его рубашку и потереться щекой о холодную кожу. Как и все тощие скелетообразные граждане, он был жестким и костлявым. Хоть я и ловил с его вида визуальный оргазм, обниматься с ним было жутко неудобно. Хотелось хотя бы перелечь на мягкую постель, но я боялся спугнуть стеснительного маньяка, который упорно мне не давал. Пока он хотя бы обнимался - уже хорошо.  
Правда, обнимался он недолго. Едва я полез ему в штаны, он тут же скинул меня со своих колен и скромно отвернулся, бормоча извинения.  
\- Да-да, я помню, до свадьбы не положено, - вздохнул я, потрепав его по волосам. - Ну и хуй с тобой. Может, тебе еще чего-нибудь спеть?


	2. Chapter 2

В тот день Эрик куда-то свалил. После обеда мне стало скучно, и я пошел прогуляться. Какое-то время я шлялся по опере и разглядывал местные интерьеры. А потом на моем пути вырос он.  
\- Крошка Лотти! - воскликнул он, заметив меня. И начал ко мне приставать.  
\- Сам такой! Отвали, извращенец! - возмутился я. - Ты не в моем вкусе!  
От неожиданного отказа он остолбенел и завис, пытаясь осмыслить, видимо, как это он может быть не в моем вкусе. Или вообще в чьем-либо - что вероятнее. Скромный Эрик в этом плане привлекал гораздо больше. Вот бы самоуверенность этого чувака можно было поделить на двоих и распределить равномерно. А то в одном месте был лютый перебор, когда в другом совершенно явный недобор. Это нарушало вселенский баланс.  
\- Где вы были, Кристина? - с наездом спросил Рауль, немного придя в себя. - От вас не было вестей несколько дней!  
\- У тайного поклонника, - туманно отмазался я.  
Культурный человек бы на этом отстал. А этот нахально спросил:  
\- Кто он такой?!  
\- Не твое дело, - отмахнулся я и попытался пройти мимо. Но дерзкий альфач с уязвленным самолюбием бесцеремонно схватил меня за руку.  
\- Ходят слухи о голосе, который говорит с вами! Который дурит вам голову! Я уверен, что вы стали жертвой мошенника! И я спасу вас от него!  
\- Чмо ты назойливое, - досадливо скривился я, закатывая глаза. - Тебя не учили, что «нет» - это значит «нет»?  
Ему было насрать на какое-то там унылое «нет». Он упрямо потащил меня за собой. Я попытался пинаться, лягаться и кусаться, хватая его за волосы. Он закинул меня на плечо и понес. Этот маньяк явно не стал бы стесняться. Но при этом никто не считал его маньяком.  
\- Эрик! Ко мне пристают! - крикнул я в темноту. Ну а вдруг...  
За следующим повтором что-то очень быстро промелькнуло перед глазами, и я рухнул на пол. Подушка безопасности из сисек совсем не смягчила падение. Потерев спину, я поднялся и узрел, как нахального альфача душит удавкой разъяренный Эрик. Так вот как у него выглядела фаза «ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи». Забавно. Я даже залюбовался, глядя на то, как Рауль безрезультатно дергается и задыхается в тисках.  
Когда Эрик закончил, и Рауль повалился на пол потихоньку разлагаться, я разразился бурными аплодисментами. От этого Эрик растерялся на мгновение, но потом посмотрел на меня так же яростно, как секунду назад смотрел на него.  
\- Кто позволил вам выходить?! - зашипел он, хватая меня за плечи.  
\- Ты че деловой такой? - прифигел я, надвинувшись на него и грозно нахмурившись. - Ты охуел, что ли? Думаешь, ты меня в рабство взял?  
\- Вы моя! - продолжал он. - Вы принадлежите мне! Я вас никогда не отпущу!  
Похоже, у буйных долбоебов сегодня случилось обострение.  
Осознав тщетность здравых аргументов, я от души вмазал Эрику по морде. От первого удара он потрясенно застыл. От второго не удержался на ногах и, пошатнувшись, оперся о стену. Тумблер в его голове переключился от этой встряски. Он упал на колени и заревел.  
\- Простите меня, Кристина, простите... - выл он, вновь припав к подолу моего платья.  
\- Ну бывает, - вздохнул я. - Психанул.  
\- Вы хотите уйти теперь? Вы ненавидите Эрика?  
\- Да как ж тебя такого долбоеба ненавидеть-то. Тебя только побить пытаешься - а ты сразу реветь.  
Я присел рядом и сочувственно погладил его по буйной башке. Он смотрел на меня затравленным, несчастным взглядом, как будто представлял всех голодающих детей Африки в одном лице.  
\- Харэ реветь, - безжалостно велел я. - Успокойся и давай поговорим.  
Он всхлипнул и затих, повинуясь. Я продолжил:  
\- Тебе надо себя контролировать. Работай над собой. Так нельзя. Даже если ты потом будешь ныть и раскаиваться, так все равно нельзя.  
\- Я боюсь потерять вас... - жалобно прошептал он. - Тогда я умру...  
\- Ты очень мнительный. Тебе надо быть уверенней в себе.  
\- Если вы бросите Эрика, Эрик сожжет всю оперу и соединится с вами в пепле! Навеки!  
Я залепил Эрику смачного тумака. Эрик уже вкрай охуел.  
\- Ну и будешь натуральный призрак, - мрачно предупредил я. - Будешь от меня убегать по развалинам, а я тебя догоню и выпорю. Виртуальными розгами.  
Он посмотрел на меня очень странно. Как будто проникся угрозой и испугался. И через минуту неуверенно выдавил:  
\- Я... больше не буду.  
\- Ну и заебись, - похвалил я, вставая. Конфликт был исчерпан, и мы спокойно вернулись в подвал.  
Накануне я попросил у Эрика принадлежности для рисования. До изобретения графического планшета было еще безмерно долго, а рисовать хотелось уже сейчас. Поэтому он уселся за пианинку и несколько часов пиликал на ней, не отвлекая меня от рисования. Очень не хватало комбинации Ctrl+Z. От реального мира я уже совсем отвык.  
\- Что это? - раздался над ухом удивленный голос Эрика.  
Я отвлекся и поднял голову. Похоже, он уже довольно долго нависал надо мной и пялился через плечо.  
\- Это ты, - усмехнулся я, давая ему рассмотреть поближе. - И я.  
\- Это правда я?.. - недоверчиво переспросил он, всматриваясь. - Но я такой... Такой...  
У него не находилось слов. Я ведь не особо-то и приукрасил. Просто искренне находил в его образе красоту.  
\- Пиздатый, - заботливо подсказал я, похлопав его по плечу.  
\- Но почему вы так одеты... - смутился он, на этот раз получше рассмотрев бравую байкершу рядом с собой. - В такой откровенный кожаный наряд... Такое носят только мужчины...  
\- Я художник, я так вижу, - заявил я. - А обидеть художника может каждый.  
\- Простите, я вовсе не хотел... Просто вы такая нежная девушка с ангельским голосом... Я всегда думал о вас, как о прекрасном лебеде, облаченном в белые кружева...  
\- Не мой стиль, - покачал головой я. - Не суди поверхностно. По тебе вон на первый взгляд тоже не скажешь, что ты тряпка и нытик. Век живи - век учись.  
Тусуясь в подвале, я давно уже носил шмотки Эрика, которые отжал еще в первый день. Очень уж хотелось избавиться от корсета. Может, это было и сексуально, но зато безмерно неудобно и вредно для здоровья. Шмотки Эрика висели на мне как мешок, и поначалу он робко возражал, бубня что-то о приличиях, но мгновенно заткнулся, когда я подмигнул и спросил: «Че, переживаешь, что сиськи плохо видно стало, да?».  
\- Вас правда не пугает то, как я выгляжу? - с надеждой спросил Эрик. Как будто на этот раз действительно готов был поверить. Может, рисунок его убедил.  
\- Мне это нравится, - уверил я. - Ты не такой как все. А будь у меня такая внешность, меня бы не домогались всякие придурки. Ко мне бы приставали те, кто полюбил меня как личность. Это удобно. Это привилегия. Способ отсеивать мудаков и экономить время. А иногда им бывает недостаточно отказа. Что бы ты предпочел - быть страшным или быть в сексуальном рабстве?  
\- Я никогда на это так не смотрел, - признался он.  
\- Зря.  
За эти дни он понемногу научился понимать мою терминологию. И даже начал ориентироваться в нюансах. Мне нравилась его гениальность. Он довольно быстро адаптировался к нестандартному. И слушал меня теперь уже не в глубоком ужасе, а с интересом. Потом шел думать, делал выводы и просил рассказать что-нибудь еще.  
\- Почему вы не хотите жить как все? - спросил он, невесомо проводя рукой по моим волосам. Прогресс. Еще через недельку он, может, осмелился бы потрогать меня за плечо.  
\- Хочу сидеть в норке, - признался я. - Чтоб никто не мешал. Вот это все вокруг - оно ограничивает. Требует тратить на это ресурсы. У меня куча более важных дел. Я не только про общество. Вообще про само бытие. Сколько часов в день я трачу, чтобы позаботиться о телесных потребностях? Я хочу другого способа существования. Но его придется изобрести.  
Он слушал внимательно, ничего не уточняя и не добавляя. Видимо, пытался осмыслить.  
\- Я завидую твоему образу жизни, - продолжил я. - Ты свободен. Но ты раб дерьма в собственной башке. Тебе не хватало того, с кем можно разделить свою жизнь. Ты это нашел. И это все равно не сделало тебя счастливым. Ты только все время боишься это потерять и вообще не веришь, что это у тебя есть. Потому что проблема в тебе.  
Он встал передо мной на колени. Не бухнулся в истерике, как обычно, а плавно опустился и взял меня за руку. Сжал ее, проникновенно заглядывая прямо в глаза.  
\- Спасибо вам, Кристина, - поблагодарил он дрогнувшим голосом, в котором звучала искренняя теплота. И припал губами к моей ладони в долгом поцелуе.  
Я весело улыбнулся и потрепал его по волосам.  
\- Я знаю, каково считать себя недостойным счастья. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь и как тяжело через это переступить. Ты ненавидишь себя за то, что никогда не мог изменить. Потому что ты никогда не был в этом виноват. Ненавидь мироздание. Оно тебя обидело, оно плохое. Давай свое изобретем.  
Он не стал больше ни о чем спрашивать. Только крепче сжал мою руку и поднес к груди.  
Он казался чрезвычайно мудрым и уравновешенным в это мгновение. Кажется, я заставил его эволюционировать. В его случае это оказался удивительно быстрый процесс.  
\- А вы счастливы? - все же спросил он, поднимая глаза. - Сейчас у вас есть все, чего вы хотели?  
\- У меня очень многого нет, - всерьез ответил я, решив на этот раз не отшучиваться. - И хрен знает, будет ли когда-нибудь вообще. Но какие-то вещи ты можешь мне дать.  
\- Скажите, чего вы хотите! Я все сделаю ради вас!  
\- В лес хочу.  
\- Что? - озадаченно переспросил Эрик, решив, что ослышался.  
\- Я хочу жить в лесу. В домишке где-нибудь в глуши. Там мужиков нет - одни медведя. Ревновать не к кому.  
Этот аргумент его почти убедил.  
\- Но... Как мы будем жить? На что? - тут же засомневался он.  
\- Ты картоху сажать умеешь?  
\- Нет...  
\- А кур разводить?  
\- Нет...  
\- Ниче, научим, - утешил я.  
\- А музыка? - отчаянно застонал он.  
\- Ну перетащишь туда пианинку, будешь бренчать на досуге, - пожал плечами я, не увидев в этом проблемы. - Любовь требует жертв.  
Эрик обреченно вздохнул. Наверное, он ожидал от своей избранницы чего угодно - хоть попыток сбежать от него с адскими воплями. Но только не того, что она потащит его в глухой лес.  
\- Если вы правда этого хотите... - сдался он. - Мне нужно время.  
\- Чувак, мы не бессмертные, - напомнил я. - Учитывая, как бесконечно долго ты решаешься на такое простое действие как ебля, боюсь, я помру гораздо раньше, чем ты разродишься каким-нибудь решением про переезд.  
\- Но я не могу... До свадьбы... - замямлил он, и это вконец утомило.  
\- Плюнь на условности, - бескомпромиссно приказал я. - Ты меня и сам не берешь и другим не даешь. Сколько мне еще торчать в режиме ожидания.  
Эрик глубоко вздохнул и, собравшись с силами, поднял меня на руки, чтобы перенести на кровать. Неужели подействовало? Я возрадовался и начал скидывать с себя шмотье.  
Он очень нервничал. У него дрожали руки. Ему б сейчас ебануть успокоительных - но я понятия не имел, где и как их достать.  
\- Расслабься, а то хуй не встанет, - велел я, и Эрик отвел глаза, сгорая от стыда.  
\- Кристина, вы кажетесь... такой опытной, - осторожно заметил он, явно боясь, что это будет понято как «ебать ты шлюха».  
\- Девочки рассказывали, - отмахнулся я, не став шокировать его еще больше.  
\- А-а-а... - понимающе протянул он. - Но вы ведь невинны? Вы ведь будете принадлежать мне полностью? Только мне одному? Вы моя!  
В его голове опять переключился какой-то тумблер, и он навалился на меня, полуголый и яростный, хватая за руки и в жадном вожделении заглядывая в глаза. Недолго думая, я засандалил ему коленкой в пах так, что он взвыл и перекатился на бок.  
\- Собственничество - это плохо, - буднично сообщил я. - Не комплексуй. Если мне с тобой понравится только потому, что больше не с чем сравнить, то таким ощущениям грош цена. Тебя должны любить безотносительно других. Ну и мерзко это - на бабу как на объект смотреть. Я ж тебе не вещь, чтоб быть б/у.  
Он удивительно хорошо воспитывался. Поскулил пару минут, но пришел в себя и начал просить прощения. Ебля в очередной раз не состоялась. Эрику еще следовало немного эволюционировать. Пока он явно был к ней не готов.  
\- Скучно, - заявил я, закидывая руки за голову и разваливаясь на кровати. - Давай в картишки перебросимся на желания.  
Запинаясь, Эрик кое-как попросил меня одеться. Я часто забывал о таких мелочах.  
Он хорошо умел врать и лукавить. Поэтому в карты играл довольно сносно. Мне было очень интересно посмотреть, на что способна его фантазия. Но первым выиграл я.  
\- Какое желание Эрик должен исполнить для вас? - спросил он с некоторой надеждой.  
\- Пробежаться голым по верхним коридорам с панталонами на башке, - почти не задумываясь, выпалил я, заставив его нервно поперхнуться.  
\- Но моя репутация... - отчаянно возразил он, не в силах отказать своей даме сердца.  
\- Ниче, самоирония это полезно, - напутствовал я. - Тебя так только больше бояться будут. Призрак-псих. Ну или давай вместе, раз ты один стесняешься.  
Эрик ужаснулся этой перспективе.  
\- Как вы можете обрекать себя на такой позор ради развлечения?!  
\- Нет, тебе просто необходимо это сделать, - уверился я. - В качестве психотерапии. Надо учиться класть на чужое мнение. Это очень полезный навык.  
\- Но... - обреченно простонал он. Я перебил, милостиво разрешая:  
\- Можешь всех, кто тебя увидит, придушить.  
На таких условиях он нехотя согласился. Это было забавно. Он стыдливо прикрывался, пока не пропал из моего поля зрения. А потом целый вечер отводил взгляд.  
Он изучал меня все это время. А я потихоньку изучал его. Начинал понимать, в какой момент у него сносит крышу, и как этого избегать. А если не получилось - как вернуть крышу на место. Обычно удавалось сделать это пиздюлями. И всегда после этого он долго извинялся и ныл.  
В обычном состоянии из него можно было веревки вить. Он готов был исполнить любую прихоть. Даже какую-нибудь совсем упоротую дурость. Но, кажется, он понемногу начинал мне доверять. Это походило на процесс приручения. Я воспринимал это как занятный эксперимент.  
Он каждый раз подавал на стол еду, а потом сидел и пялился, как я ем. Но сам при этом не поел ни разу. В какой-то момент это начало жутко раздражать.  
\- Я знаю, че ты такой тощий, - промямлил я с набитым ртом. Кажется, он ужасался моим манерам, но все равно не переставал смотреть. - Не хаваешь ни хрена.  
\- Смерти не нужно есть, - самоуверенно заявил он.  
\- Че, вообще? - впечатлился я. - Во повезло.  
\- Нет, иногда я ем, - смущенно поправился он. - Но редко и мало. Не хочу, чтобы вы смотрели, как чудовище ест...  
\- Это очень вредно для здоровья, - нахмурился я и погрозил ему вилкой. А потом встал и пересел к нему на колени.  
Он засмущался еще больше, когда я попытался накормить его с ложечки. Отвернулся, стыдливо отводя взгляд, но не решился меня оттолкнуть.  
\- Жри давай, - безапелляционно велел я. - А то помрешь еще.  
\- Я сама смерть, - робко возразил он.  
\- Если ты дрыхнешь в гробу, это не значит, что ты смерть.  
Ему было невероятно неловко, но все-таки он поел. И, судя по тому, как он обнимал меня под конец, он явно был или растроган, или воспринимал это как эротическое переживание. Хотя, по-моему, он все так воспринимал. Даже когда я просто держал его за руку или обнимал.  
\- Хороший Эрик, - похвалил я, погладив его по башке.  
Он застенчиво улыбнулся и крепче прижал меня к себе.  
\- О, Кристина, вы делаете меня таким счастливым!.. Я не осмеливаюсь просить вас о большем...  
\- Ну и дурак.  
Это оскорбление Эрик пропустил мимо ушей.  
\- Но я давно хотел спросить вас... - с волнением произнес он, запинаясь. - Почему вы не хотите выйти со мной на прогулку? Вы стыдитесь бедного Эрика? Вы ведь не можете хотеть избегать любого общества, вы лжете, чтобы не причинять Эрику боль...  
Он неожиданно так сильно вцепился пальцами мне в бока, что я вздрогнул.  
\- Вы не хотите, чтобы вас видели вместе с Эриком, - вкрадчиво продолжил он, и тут же безумно ухмыльнулся. - Вы играете с чувствами Эрика, только пока вы с ним наедине. О, жестокая лгунья, как же легко вы меня одурачили... Конечно, вам было не жаль виконта, ведь у вас могут быть сотни таких, как он...  
Сам придумал - сам обиделся. Как же он порой этим раздражал.  
\- О, зачем, зачем вы так жестоки? - простонал он, хватая меня за плечи. - Зачем даете мне надежду? Или вы мстите мне за жизнь, отнятую у виконта де Шаньи?  
Я грозно надвинулся на Эрика. Он меня уже конкретно достал. С пару секунд мы просто смотрели друг на друга. Потом я резко подался вперед и боднул его в лоб. Растерявшись, он разжал руки и отпустил меня. Но пиздюлетерапия на этот раз дала сбой.  
\- Вы морочите мне голову, коварная женщина! - заявил он, в бешенстве вскакивая из-за стола. - Соблазняете Эрика, зная, как тяжело ему выносить каждое ваше прикосновение! Позволяете себе вольности, пользуясь моей любовью! Вы просто насмехаетесь надо мной!  
\- Да пошел ты! - рассердился я.  
Он не пошел. Он подскочил ко мне и схватил меня за волосы. И куда-то потащил.  
\- Пусти, дебил психованный! - мрачно пригрозил я.  
\- Вы сами спровоцировали меня! - вбросил он любимую отмазу всех маньяков. - Вы моя! Пусть ваша любовь никогда не станет правдой, но вы навеки разделите мое общество! Если Эрик вас потеряет, Эрик умрет!  
Я наступил ему на ногу. Он споткнулся и поприветствовал рожей подлокотник кресла. Я возымел надежду, что удар оказался именно той силы, которую следовало приложить к его буйной башке. Он растянулся на полу и застонал.  
\- Ну как, полегчало? - поинтересовался я, по-гопнически присаживаясь рядом. - Мозги на место встали?  
Едва оправившись, этот придурочный долбоеб схватил меня за горло. Я мгновенно ощутил жар возбуждения где-то внизу.  
\- Продолжай, - велел я после короткого бездействия, во время которого он лишь буравил меня бешеным взглядом. - Это так сексуально.  
Он разжал руку и испуганно отпрянул. На этот раз его получилось напугать еблей. И почему я раньше об этом не подумал? Ее-то он явно боялся больше всего.  
\- Простите, Кристина, простите... - простонал он, протягивая ко мне руки. Но больше так и не облапал. Он снова вел себя как нерешительное чмо.  
Я постучал его по тыкве и терпеливо посоветовал:  
\- Лечи зацикленность.  
\- Простите Эрика... - умолял он, снова глядя на меня так жалобно и несчастно, что не выходило ему даже врезать. - Прошу вас, не ненавидьте Эрика, а то Эрик умрет...  
\- А если бы Эрик меня придушил?  
\- Эрик бы не придушил...  
\- Эрик сам не соображает, че делает.  
\- Эрик любит Кристину...  
\- Так не любят. Так убивают.  
Он наконец разревелся.  
\- Эрик причинил Кристине боль! Эрик заслужил смерти!  
\- Если ты помрешь, я в одиночестве останусь и буду плакать. Сам меня бросить хочешь, а еще че-то пиздишь.  
Он явно жаждал облобызать подол моего платья. Но я был одет в его же штаны. Поэтому он просто посмотрел на меня скорбно и измученно и с явным усилием припал к моей руке.  
Я взял его за волосы и притянул к себе. Он вздрогнул всем телом. БДСМ продолжался. Теперь жертвой снова стал стеснительный маньяк.  
\- Эрик все сделает для вас... - преданно прошептал он, не сопротивляясь. - Эрик будет стараться...  
\- Какой ты милый, - смягчился я, потрепав его по волосам. - Тряпочка ты моя половая. Маньячная-преманьячная. Еще раз меня так схватишь - я тебе палец откушу.  
\- Я хочу вам верить... - тихо и отчаянно всхлипнул он, с мольбой глядя мне в глаза. - Но я же чудовище... А вы... Вы так прекрасны... Я отравляю собой вашу красоту...  
\- Я люблю чудовищ, - успокоил я. Мне что, нужно было себя изуродовать, чтоб он больше не комплексовал?  
\- Но люди не любят...  
\- Они все плохие. Злые бяки. Давай их всех убьем.  
Он завис и пару минут раздумывал над ответом. А потом робко спросил:  
\- Но разве я заслуживаю любви?  
\- Ты неправильно ставишь вопрос. Даже если ты ее не заслуживаешь, почему она не может быть? А если заслуживаешь, думаешь, она стопудово будет? Это так не работает. Мироздание раздает пендали не по жопе, а по вере. У тебя есть моя любовь. Но для тебя ее не существует. Потому что она не вписывается в твою парадигму. Потому что тебе комфортнее существовать в реальности, к которой ты привык. Смени мозги.  
Я хотел погладить его по щеке, но он отпрянул. Как же это достало. И почему я из раза в раз натыкался на убогих, ради которых приходилось подрабатывать мессией? Даже в этом ебаном сне.  
\- Че, не для меня твоя роза цвела? - раздраженно подколол я.  
Эрик заревел.  
Ночью его мучили кошмары. Он упорно продолжал спать в гробу, хотя я не раз предлагал ему переместиться на кровать. Но на этот раз я настоял.  
Он лег на самый край, рискуя в любую секунду сверзиться на пол. Я решительно перетянул его на середину, крепко обнял и страшным голосом велел:  
\- Спи.  
Он долго не мог уснуть. Все ерзал и маялся с непривычки. Смущался, пытался отодвинуться подальше. Я чувствовал, что у него стоит. Но он стоически терпел, а я не стал приставать. Посреди ночи было несколько не до того.  
\- Успокойся, все пучком, - подбодрил я, гладя его по башке.  
\- Вы мой ангел... - шепнул он, неуклюже ворочаясь в темноте.  
\- Хуянгел! - рявкнул я. Он отдавил мне ногу.  
\- Вы так заботитесь о бедном Эрике...  
\- Ты пиздеть пришел или спать?  
Он замолк. Теперь о его присутствии напоминало только жаркое учащенное дыхание и горящие в темноте глаза.  
Я прошелся пальцами по его лицу. Он задрожал, но не отстранился. Подставился и замер, наслаждаясь. И тихо заплакал, протащившись с того, как я с нежностью прикасаюсь к тому, что он считал уродством. На что спихивал все свои проблемы и неудачи. Исцелившись от этого комплекса, он вынужден был бы признать, что у него хватает других проблем. Это не было багом в психике. Это несло защитную функцию. Это позволяло ему ненавидеть не себя, а то, что с ним произошло.  
Я прекрасно его понимал. Но не знал, как об этом сказать, не обрушив его хрупкий воображаемый мир.  
Утром он ненароком разбудил меня, попытавшись выбраться из постели. Он явно прилагал миллион усилий, чтобы я не проснулся. Но я ухватил его за запястье и сонно поинтересовался:  
\- Ты куда? В сортир?  
\- Простите... - виновато отозвался он. - Я вас разбудил... Я хотел приготовить вам завтрак...  
\- Давай еще поваляемся.  
Он внял этому заманчивому предложению и улегся обратно. Я обвил его руками и ногами. Потерся щекой о восхитительно-безобразное лицо.  
Эрик вздрогнул, когда я нахально помацал его за жопу. И обреченно-измученно попросил:  
\- Ну перестаньте, Кристина...  
\- Ты так мило стесняешься, - заметил я, и не думая прекращать.  
Это было слишком забавно. Смотреть, как он каждый раз смущается и пытается закрыться. С раскрепощенным и уверенным в себе, пожалуй, было бы веселей, но и в приручении Эрика я находил какой-то особый кайф.  
\- Мне кажется, что я прежде не знал вас, - внезапно выдал он. - Вы как будто совсем другая... Сперва я думал, что вы тронулись рассудком от моего вида...  
Он попытался прикрыться от смачного тумака, но не успел.  
\- Но вы говорите такие осмысленные вещи... - продолжил он, бережно сжав мои запястья в ладонях. Совершенно позабыв о том, что я все еще могу пинаться ногами и бодаться лбом. - Такие... здравые. Просто странные. Иногда у меня уходят дни, чтобы понять...  
\- Чаще думай головой, - посоветовал я. - Это полезно.  
\- Вы так... смелы, так раскованы... У вас твердый, почти мужской характер... Простите, если это прозвучит грубо...  
Я не выдержал и заржал.  
\- Но вы все еще мой чистый, светлый ангел... - растерянно закончил он, отпуская мои руки. - Единственная отрада для бедного Эрика...  
\- Что-то мне это напоминает, - мрачно хмыкнул я, отворачиваясь, чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза. - Меня так бесит, когда ты это говоришь.  
Все, что я проживал с ним, было квинтэссенцией того дерьма, которое сломало мне жизнь. Так что в какой-то мере это было психотерапией и для меня самого. Мне давно пора было многое переосмыслить. Прожить заново. Закрыть гештальт.  
Он беспомощно потянулся ко мне. Я не пошевелился. Позволил взять себя за руку. И вдруг понял, что совершенно не злюсь. Ни на него, ни на того, кто говорил мне то же самое. Кто упрямо считал себя чудовищем, а меня ангелом, посланным ему во спасение. Я злился только на самого себя. За то, что был хреновым ангелом. И не смог спасти. Не смог даже убедить самопровозглашенное чудовище, что оно охуенное, а люди, убедившие его в обратном - говно.  
\- Никогда не ненавидь себя за то, что ты не можешь изменить, - посоветовал я, хмуро глядя в потолок и краем глаза различая привычно растерянное лицо Эрика. - Это тебя убивает. Только это. Убеждение, что ты не заслуживаешь счастья, потому что не изменил то, чего не мог изменить. Что счастье без этого невозможно, что оно будет неполноценным. Это так не работает. Это все в твоей голове.  
Он не ответил. Только благодарно припал губами к моей руке. А мне хотелось сказать еще очень многое. Но я по-прежнему не знал, как.  
Однажды Эрик свалил куда-то почти на сутки и, вернувшись домой, отхватил смачного леща. Настало мое время проецировать на него свои психотравмы. В конце концов, у меня их тоже был вагон.  
\- Значит, когда я выхожу - бесишься, а сам можешь целыми днями черте где шляться? - возмутился я.  
\- Это для вашей же безопасности! - грозно пискнул он, закрываясь от шарфа, которым я его хлестал. - Вы моя женщина! Я делаю все для вас, и никому не позволю вас обидеть! Я убью каждого, кто посмеет сделать вам что-то плохое!  
\- Ты меня обидел. Че, пойдешь повесишься?  
Он вздрогнул и беспомощно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Что Эрик сделал не так? Чем Эрик вас оскорбил?  
\- Мнительного мужика со склонностью к убивашкам и суициду второй день нет дома. Какие из этого можно сделать выводы?  
Кажется, до него дошло.  
\- Вы переживали, что со мной что-то случилось? Вы... боялись за меня?  
\- Предупреждать надо, - сердито заявил я и отвернулся, плюхаясь на кровать.  
Он встал передо мной на колени и смотрел так жалобно и несчастно, что хотелось отсыпать ему копеечку. Но вместе с тем в его глазах плескалась затаенная радость.  
\- Вы правда любите Эрика... - преданно шепнул он, сжимая мои ладони в своих. - Если вы любите Эрика, прошу, поцелуйте его...  
\- Не поцелую, - разочаровал я. - Эрик плохо себя ведет. Эрик эгоист.  
Он всхлипнул и уткнулся в мои ладони.  
\- Эрик старался для вас... Заканчивал дела, чтобы мы могли переехать... Хотел устроить сюрприз...  
\- А я не люблю неожиданности, - непреклонно заявил я. - Так и до инфаркта недалеко.  
Он безутешно разрыдался. И мне вдруг стало его жаль. Странно - казалось, что я уже привык.  
\- Хрен с тобой, - смилостивился я, погладив его по волосам. - Просто не делай так больше.  
\- Поцелуйте меня... - жалобно попросил он, строя несчастные глазки. Ушлая сволочь. Ловил момент.  
Я обхватил пальцами его подбородок и, наклонившись, припал к сухим губам. В этот раз все получилось как-то само собой, совершенно естественно. Может, потому, что Эрик наконец-то был к этому готов.  
Уложив меня на кровать, он расцеловывал каждый сантиметр моего тела. С зашкаливающей бережной нежностью. А потом робко положил руку на грудь, но тут же отдернул. Я сам нашарил его ладонь и вернул назад.  
\- Пожамкай, она мягонькая, - подзадорил я.  
Эрик пожамкал и тяжело задышал. Я притянул его к себе, обхватив на шею, и выгнулся навстречу, раздвигая ноги. На этот раз он не вел базара за девственность, а просто тащился от процесса. И ебал в предназначенное для этого место, а не в мозг.  
Кончив, он крепко обнял меня, уткнулся в спутавшиеся волосы и заплакал.  
\- Ну теперь-то ты че ревешь, - устало вздохнул я, гладя его по спине.  
\- Я не думал, что в моей жизни такое возможно... - прошептал он и вдруг, подняв на меня глаза, безумно-счастливо улыбнулся. А потом долго признавался в любви и благодарил.  
Утром мы собрали вещи и погрузились в экипаж, чтобы отчалить в новую жизнь. Пока Эрик таскал вещи и улаживал какие-то свои дела, я слонялся по окрестностям и пялился на все подряд. В какой-то момент ко мне подошел пушистый кот, которого я тут же подхватил на ручки и уволок с собой.  
\- Эрик, - позвал я, и он вздрогнул, услышав свое имя вместо привычного «чувак». - Ты кошек любишь?  
Обернувшись и узрев меня с котом на руках, он слегка растерялся. Но, погладив мурчащее пушистое чудо, растаял и, отобрав у меня кота, унес его в карету сам.  
\- Милота и утипусечность, - констатировал я. От такого зрелища зашкаливало мимимиметр и трескалось ебало. Очень хотелось это нарисовать.  
Ехать оказалось скучно. Даже несмотря на присутствие кота. Сначала я лапал Эрика за ляжки и щекотал, отчего он очень весело смущался, но потом мне надоело, и я стал смотреть в окно.  
Кот улегся спать к Эрику на колени, и тот явно кайфовал от ощущения этой тяжелой и теплой туши. И чего он только раньше не завел себе кота? Тогда б и жениться, может, не пришлось.  
\- Не надо, - остановил он меня, перехватив за запястье, когда мне захотелось снять с него маску. - Здесь могут увидеть, какой я... Не заставляйте меня им показывать...  
Я не стал настаивать. Только погладил его по шее - по живой коже, которую не скрывала ни маска, ни одежда.  
\- Я хочу, чтоб ты воспринимал снятие маски как нарушение твоего личного пространства, а не как повод испытывать чувство вины за то, кто ты есть.  
\- Вы считаете, что я не должен чувствовать себя уродом, но я чувствую... - виновато признался он. - Не рядом с вами, но рядом с другими людьми... Они никогда не относились ко мне... так.  
\- Оценочные суждения - это плохо, - заявил я, похлопав его по плечу. - Я хочу тебя исцелить от комплексов, а не добавить еще. Если ты что-то чувствуешь - не надо этого стесняться. Тебе должно быть комфортно. Ты же на людях писькой не размахиваешь, потому что тебя не поймут, но тебя же это не смущает, правда? Ну нравится тебе морду прятать - прячь. Прикол вообще не в этом. А в том, что существует немного больше точек зрения, тогда как ты всю жизнь наблюдал только одну. Учись адаптироваться. Учись смотреть на человечество как на говно.  
\- Вы научили меня... - благоговейно прошептал он, припадая губами к моей руке. - О, Кристина, вы так многому меня научили... Я так люблю вас...  
\- А себя ты любишь?  
Кажется, вопрос его на мгновение озадачил. А потом он тепло улыбнулся. Глаза его сверкнули ярким жизнерадостным светом. И, вновь поцеловав мою ладонь, он тихо, но уверенно ответил:  
\- Да.  
Этого было достаточно. Этого я и хотел.


End file.
